


The League of Super Evil meets again (day 27)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fear of Discovery, Multi, Public Bathroom, THEY'RE ALL VILLAINS, distracted sex, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: The League of Super Evil usually meets once a year, but now they're meeting for a change of name. Not that Dean, Cas, and Jimmy are much interested in that.Prompts:Suptober: VillainsKinktober: Distracted Sex





	The League of Super Evil meets again (day 27)

**Author's Note:**

> so: it's currently later than the previous thing I posted so I apologise if this doesn't make any sense. I'm still tired and vaguely dehydrated and hungover (don't worry I did drink a lot of water today)

The League of Super Evil only gathers once a year, but today’s meeting is an additional one because there’s been some discussion about the whole “super evil” thing in their name. Most villains simply oppose heroes, they aren’t necessarily evil and so they don’t agree with tacking that on their union name. Castiel and Jimmy are the WonderTwins, which apparently is a terrible name for ‘villains.’ They don’t really identify as villains though, but they are often portrayed as such because they oppose the higher layers of society most of the time, implementing a Robin Hood type idea. Ever since they stole from the President, though, they’ve been called villains.

Dean is new to the club. He’s been dubbed the Hunter, and he’s doing almost the same thing as the twins are, although he’s using an entirely different skillset to do it – he hacks people and then drains their funds, getting the rich one-percenters to be the poorest people for months before giving them something back. And then taking it away again. Cas and Jimmy admire his villainy, even though it’s not necessarily villainy but more something along the lines of kindness, or karma.

They meet for the first time at this union meeting, and they hit it off right away. Of course, both Dean and the twins thought they would, beforehand, but in real life, it’s even better. They click on a personal level, and it doesn’t take long before they’re quietly snickering over notes they’re passing on, trying to learn from the other and attempting to figure out what makes them tick. Neither of them particularly care about the name of the union, even though they agree that the whole “super evil” thing is maybe a little over the top.

During one of the short breaks, Dean drags the twins into a bathroom out of the way and locks the door. It won’t keep many of the attendees out but it might deter them from trying to come in.

“I honestly don’t give a fuck about whichever name they pick,” he says. “But I would perhaps be inclined to do something with you instead…”

“Good idea,” Castiel says, a smile on his face. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

Jimmy doesn’t bother with words and simply kisses Dean deeply before turning over to Castiel and kissing him too.

“So we’re not necessarily exclusive,” Castiel says.

“But you guys are together?” Dean asks. “Because I think that’s great news. And I could probably make you exclusive.”

“Something to discuss later,” Jimmy says, pinching Dean’s upper arm. “We should keep an eye on the door in case anyone does want to come in, because I’ve been hearing a lot of people pass the door these past few minutes. They probably all know what we’re up to.”

They all laugh, but it turns into pants and moans quickly as Castiel undresses Dean and Jimmy before getting to his own jeans and shirt.

“Glad I’m not in the costume,” Dean manages between kisses and moans. He doesn’t like people walking in on him though, so he’s also paying attention to whatever is going on in the hallway outside the bathroom, where, indeed, people are walking almost continually. He notices wetness around his cock, and then a finger at his ass, but he’s distracted trying to pay attention to the people outside, the people that might burst into the room at any given moment. He tries to tell himself he’ll be fine, that he’s got two people to shield him, but it’s not quite enough. It’s only when Cas shoves his cock into Dean’s ass that he snaps back into the moment – by coming right down Jimmy’s throat. It apparently sets Castiel off, and Jimmy pops off Dean’s cock to jerk himself off.

“That was good,” Jimmy says, after a few minutes of coming down. “Can we do this again?”  
“That’s part of the something we’re discussing later,” Dean says, grinning. He’s wet a few paper towels and is cleaning Castiel off, before turning to Jimmy and finally cleaning himself. “After this meeting, maybe? We could go out for dinner and discuss whatever we’re going to do with… whatever this is.”

“Sounds good,” Castiel says. He’s already mostly dressed again, and Dean is sort of sad to see that beautiful body disappear. But they do need to get back to the meeting, and he’s pretty certain lunchtime is over by now. Leaving the bathroom is surprisingly easy, and the twins and Dean just sneak back into the meeting room, settling down in the back once more. Eventually, the League of Super Evil decides to rename itself to the League of Adversaries, which is much nicer and reminds Dean of _Good Omens_, but the twins don’t get it. He resolves to acquaint them with it at some point. It’s one point in the long list of things he wants to show the twins, and he’s got a feeling that it’s all going to work out, too.


End file.
